Mobile computing devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. The portability of mobile computing devices is increasing as the size of the devices decrease and processing power increases. In fact, many computing devices are sized to be hand-held by the user to improve ease of use. Additionally, modern mobile computing devices are equipped with increased processing power and data storage capability to allow such devices to perform advanced processing. Further, many modern mobile computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks. As such, modern mobile computing devices are powerful, often personal, tools untethered to a particular location.
People today often struggle to achieve a work-life balance due to an increasing number of demands being placed on their time and availability. As a result, many people organize their day using some form of a paper-based task management solution (e.g., paper-based to-do lists, calendars, agendas, planners, etc.) in order to achieve their goals. Additionally, due to the increased portability, functionality, and ease of use of modern mobile computing devices, some people have turned to electronic calendars and other task management features being offered on those devices. However, similar to their counterpart paper-based solutions, electronic task management features often require users to manually enter or reschedule new or upcoming tasks and events. As such, conventional electronic task management features lack the ability to automatically enter or reschedule new or upcoming tasks without intensive interaction by the user.